The Scars of a Broken Camera
by Elephantian
Summary: Mark's friend keeps a journal through a hard time in their lives. [oneshot] [In response to challenge 19]


**This is in response to Challenge #19 at Challenge Central.**

**Here were the requirements- CHALLENGE 19: has to be about Mark and Roger. Can be slash or friendship, whichever you prefer. This one gives you pretty free range, just has to have this sentence or theme: "The best things in life are free."**

**I hope you like it!**

**April 24, 1981,**

Mark and I got into a fight today. It was all his fault! All I did was ask him about some of the scars on his forearm and he went ballistic! All I did was care. He's only my best friend. But…still… Even though I'm mad and not talking to him, I'm worried about Mark. What could those scars be from?

Sorry my writing's getting shaky, but I tend to tremble when I'm worried. It's mostly my hands. Give me a sec to cool down.

Okay, I'm better now. What was I writing again? Oh yeah, Mark.

I really hope Mark isn't cutting himself. That'd be awful! I…I can't even imagine Mark doing something like that. How many times has he told me he'd NEVER cut himself? We had a big discussion about it on a school trip- just the two of us at one in the morning in our shabby motel room. He says it's the weak way out of a temporary problem, and I completely agree.

But if those scars aren't self-inflicted, where did they come from…?

Hm, I should go get the phone. It's probably Mark trying to apologize. No! I'm not going to give in today. Tomorrow. No, the day after tomorrow I'll let him apologize. Mark's so predictable that way. He's always been emotionally weak like that- he can never really stay mad at someone for long. Of course, maybe that's why I'm his friend. I do stupid stuff- to both Mark and myself- but he can't stay mad, like my old friends did. We're perfect friends like that.

Uh oh, something's happening downstairs. It sounds like my Mom's crying. I should probably go see what's going on.

**April 24, 1981 (again),**

You'll need to excuse my handwriting; I know it's going to be terrible because of what's going on.

I…I can't believe what's happening. Fifteen minutes ago I was sitting in my room. An hour ago I was talking to Mark. Now I'm in the hospital waiting room and Mark's…

I can't write right now. I'm so scared. I'll try and write later.

**April 25, 1981,**

It's two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. How could someone sleep when their best friend is in the hospital?

Damn, my dad's home. If I don't want to land MYSELF in the hospital I better turn off the lamp and go to bed. I'll finish this later.

**April 25, 1981 (again),**

I think I've calmed down enough to write what happened. Of course, no one can really say much about it. Only Mark knows the details, but he's… I'm going to take a break.

Okay, I'm better now. Alright, basically, after our fight Mark was walking down the street when a drunk driver rammed into him, pinning Mark's body against a tree. Since there's some brain damage the doctor's think Mark's head jerked back and hit the tree. The driver sped off and left Mark to die. THEY JUST LEFT HIM THERE! If the neighbors hadn't seen everything… I don't even want to think about that. The doctor's still aren't sure if he's gonna make it or not.

They found Mark's camera. Mrs. Cohen gave it to me, saying to 'film everything so Mark knows what's going on'. Of course, I think it's more for us, not for him. Everyone's assuming the worst for Mark, but I know he'll pull through.

Well…I HOPE he pulls through.

**April 26, 1981,**

Mark's still in the hospital and crazy rumors are spreading around school. Of course, almost none of them have to do with a drunk driver and a car accident. Here are some of the most popular.

-It was a bad suicide attempt. Mark was throwing himself out of a tree but it didn't work.

-Mark was trying to save some old lady's cat and he fell out of the tree.

-Mark got into a fight and the guy beat him half to death. (that one always makes me cringe.)

-Mark was on drugs and he thought the tree was an airplane. Then he tried to go skydiving.

-Mark was riding his bike and got hit by a car.

-He threw himself in front of the car as an act of suicide.

All of these are dead wrong and it makes me crazy! How can people be so stupid? It takes all I've got not to beat THEM to death.

I didn't have time to visit Mark because I had a huge book report to finish and, like always, I waited 'til the last minute to do it. Usually Mark helps me with these things, seeing as he actually remembers the book. Well, I tried my best. Hopefully my grade won't be TOO bad. And even if it is, I have an excuse- my best friend was in the hospital. I don't like it, but it'll keep me from getting grounded if I get another failing grade.

**April 27, 1981,**

After school I went straight to the hospital and spent the entire afternoon with Mark. He doesn't look too good. I've still been taking the camera everywhere and filming everything.

The nurses said to talk to Mark, so I did. I told him I was sorry about our fight and that I really missed him and hoped he would get better. I told him about school and the rumors that were going around. After that last one I reassured we'd both look back on those and laugh our heads off. If, of course, he'll be there to look back with me. No, I have to stay positive. Mark will make it, I know he will!

Well, at least I hope he does.

**April 28, 1981,**

I had a really great idea today! What if I made a video for Mark? I could interview people from school about how much Mark really meant in our lives. It'd be a perfect get well present!

**April 29, 1981,**

Okay, so the video wasn't a great idea. Apparently I'm the only person whose life is positively affected by Mark. Here's what some people had to say.

-"Mark? Oh, you mean Zit Face? Yeah, he's fun to pick on."

-"Mark, always has a couple of singles on him. I pry myself on getting that money. It's like a game."

-"I didn't know we had a Mark at our school."

-"He's so quiet. It took me a while to remember who you were talking about!"

See how mean people can be? I guess I'll have to make a video with only me in it.

Oh yeah…

Someone destroyed Mark's camera. I don't know who it is or why they did it, but now his camera is in shambles.

Mark's gonna kill me when he learns that.

**April 30, 1981,**

Mark's showing progress! His fingers are starting to twitch, but he still hasn't woken up! I knew Mark was going to get better!

**May 1, 1981,**

Mark woke up today! Like, fully awake! I stayed as long as I could so we could talk. I told him about the rumors that were going around. He got a good laugh about those. When he asked about his camera I broke down and told him that it was destroyed. I thought he was going to kill me! But instead he just smiled and said, "The best things in life are free. It was never about the camera, it was about the memories it preserved. Don't worry, I can get another one." It made me feel a lot better and I promised I'd use my allowance to help him buy a new camera.

I'm just so happy Mark's better and that our lives can go back to the way they were.

Oh, and I apologized for the fight.

And Mark still hasn't told me where those scars are from, but I'll leave it alone for now.

* * *

Roger closed April's journal softly and looked at his best friend.

"So you're not mad that I broke your camera?" Roger asked.

Mark smiled. "I said it once and I'll say it again- the best things in life are free. It was never about the camera, it was about the memories. Roger, I don't care about the camera. I only care about the sentimental value. April bought me that camera and it's not like she's going to buy me another one anytime soon."

Roger grinned deviously and he disappeared into his room, returning with a wad of bills.

"April gave me some money to save up before she…left," Roger said, "I've been adding to it over the years. Now you can get a camera from your two best friends."

Mark's eyes lit up. "I'd like nothing more than that," he said.


End file.
